The Knight and the Patriot
by Meza98
Summary: What happens when cap is sent through a portal without any of his allies into a world just like his own but different in so many ways. this journy will test his skill and spirit,by the people of this world viewing him with such disliking and events of the past haunting him.
1. Chapter 1

**Marvelous**  
>In Manhattan Island Spider man,Hulk, Iron man, Hawkeye, ,Falcon, Vision, Thor, and Wolverine were fighting many robots that the Red Skull had sent to attack hours of intense fighting,rescueing,and just trying to stay alive they were finnally abel to destroy all the bots.<br>"phew,glad we were abel to destroy these things and with minimum damage to tax payer property."exclaimed Hawkeye.  
>Looking at five destroyed building Spiderman said"Boy I wonder whats the max?"<br>"O.K enough joking we to find the Skull before activates any scheme he plans using with the cosmic cube he stole from me!"Said Stark.  
>"But what about Cap?We have to look for him at the river,to be sure he hasn't died!"shouted .<br>"Don't I know him he'll be just main goal for now is to stop the Skull."Falcon said in a calming voice which helped calm then loud rumbling sounds echoed in the man flew up to check out what the sound was,but when he did he was shot down by high caliber cannon shell.  
>" we need to stop that thing from reaching here!"shouted Iron man.<br>They looked to the distance towards New Jersy was a giagantic tank with multiple side long turrets and cannon shafts and at the front of this tank was a large cannon shaft that easily looked to be a diameter of 50 feet.  
>"Hulk smash!" the hulk shoughted as he lept toward the location of the tank.<br>"Huh? Avengers Charge!?"yelled Iron man as he got back to his feet.  
>The fired multiple of its turrets and canons at the charging Avengers,but the Avengers tried there best to dodge most of the impact Avengers were not abel to gain near the tank not even the hulk could come close to it without causing civillian casualties and being blasted backwards,but one question in everyone's mind was what the purpose of the big cannon was for since it could easily take them all out.<br>"Jarves try to scan the cannon's layout!"commanded Iron man.*Reports show that the cannon is fused toward a strong energy source*"Ya the cosmic cube,but anything else?"*As I was saying a high energy source that is cascade in a lithium charged fuse box*(sidenote: I'm not a scientist.)"That means..."Iron man in shock.*It having the capablity of two thermonuclear blasts and due to the cube's power deposit it will act as a barrier for the tank.*"Can we be abel to stop it!?"*If a polarized ionic hethum proton charge*"Any openings?"*If something stronger than UGM-133 TridentII ballistic missile on the the aft vent on its right circurlater.*  
>"We can try the fast ball special and i'll cut us a hole."barked Wolverine."but i'm gonna need everyone ta through me."Hulk grabbed wolverine and threw him as far as he and Falcon did the same,Iron man blasted him with his uni-beam pulser quickly wolverine was then swunged by spiderman so close to the part of the tank he was aiming but he was soon loosing the his destination, this was not good everything depended on him getting it right to the spot but instead he's gonna land on the he was about to land on the floor,he landed on something else that felt like it pushed him up, which it did, he then landed on the spot he was aiming being hesitate he slashed a hole in the he ran into the hole looked at what pushed him up and saw that it was none other than Captain America climbing up the tank.<br>Grabbing a hold of Cap."Well glad ya made it I was gonna be the one hearing ol' skull face' borin speaches."wolverine grinned.  
>"Well I don't find his speaches thrilling but I'm willing to go a few rounds on him and give the ol' one two."Cap smiled back.<br>As they ran inside the tank, they destroyed what they thoght to be vital componets to the tank's the cannons and turret fire stopped the Avengers sprang quickly to the and Logan then arrived in the control room where seen the Red Skull sitting in a metallic chair with all sorts of computer software surronding Skull sipped a bit of scotch and turned around in his chair.  
>Standing up in his German accent" evening gentle men I hoped you enjoyed yourselfs to the beauty of this absalote marvelous machine?"<br>"Stop where you are Skull!"shouted Cap.  
>"Catain you know your shouting does not affects to men like me and if I do stop this lovely machine I will not complete my total domination upon this country for after this test fire I will firre upon the capital and to anyone who opposses my rein."said the skull in calm and proffetional tone.<br>"lets see about shield up!"commaned wolverine the jumping off of cap's shield slashing the roof of the tank leaving a hole open for the outside.  
>Iron man flew near the hole carrying hawkeye."Hawkeye now."Hawkeye shot a arrow with a polarized hethim proton capasader ,that iron took out of his armor, shooting it at the cosmic cube ,but the skull pushed a button on his chair that made the arrow drop flat to the ground.<br>"Good one I mst admit, but greater man thinks of calculating his plans to have spectron shock wave to stop any perjectiles from denting his works."chuckled the skull. wolverine charged at him but the skull shifted and threw him across the room lading on cap."enough of this foolishness!"The skull then pressed a button and copmuter voice said^bicromitatic activated.^and with another button the cube began to charge."Now to fullfil my plans." the red skull said as he went into a saftey capsal to protect himself from cap.  
>"Tony?!"yelled cap.<br>"Cap the arrow won't pentrate that shield unless you pull out its wires attach them to the arrow and jam it to where it touches the cube." iron man responded.  
>^count down timer for energy releasemet in 15...14...13...^said the computer."Oh no! cap the energy being charged by the cube might destablize and destroy the tank!"<br>^10...9...^ thoughts of people dying Cap commanded iron man on the speaker"Get in here and get logan out!I'm not going let anyone, but the skull,to die on my watch!"with that iron man flew in and grabbed wolverine then flew pulled the wires ttached them to the all his strength jammed the arrow in the cube's shield trying to reach the cube.^5...4..^  
>"you fool you will kill us both!"shouted the skull tried to get out of his chamber.<br>^3...2..^With all his might cap was abel touch the cube with the arrow^...1...^ with sparks and flashes the tank started to Avengers tried to think of a way to get cap out of the tank, but bright flashed and the tank was gone,leaving a large burnt circle.  
>Everyone of the Avengers had horrified look upon their faces.<br>Falcon then said a something so quite but was heard by the Avengers"H...he's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**D.C**

Tony Stark,in his lab,tested samples of the charred dirt that the tank once stood upon,testing of what happened to the tank and hours of testing he finnaly found a answear.  
>"Guys listen up!"Stark shouted to the Avengers "I might know what happened to Steve!"This alerted the Avengers.<p>

"Well shell-head tell us the news."demanded spiderman.  
>"To my calculations,there were no traces of the tank within the area."<br>"Hey keep it down will ya some people here are taking this hardly."Falcon said while gesturing with his elbows that Sharon Carter was near the door of the lab,capable of hearing the whole conversation.

"Well this might be a good thing."Stark continued."You see no atomic traces of the tank was that it's not gone, since the law of matter can't be destroyed it's just in a new form."  
>"Then you think he's still alive?"asked Sharon Carter.<br>"Possibly,the tank might still be intact,but there's no telling where it might been can only hope he is alright."  
>Sharon then bowed her head,the Avengers did the same"I hope so."<p>

At the Justice League's confrence tower in Metroplis, the League discussed upon budgets to the watch tower and other items of intrest.A beeping sound then came a computerized clock.  
>"Ah the next shift is up."stated superman."Who wants to go?"Only Batman,wanting to get out of the room with these people,raised his hand."You already went four about Hawkman?"<br>"O.k."agread Hawkman.

Unknown to the heroes of this universe,in a allyway 19 blocks away a small portal opened and out came a man dressed in the colors of the American flag slammed on the ground and became unconscious for an he regained his footing he was tring to remember of just what happened,then he remembered all the events that took then seemed off as walked through the streets and took notice of the buildings surronding seemed to be like normal skyscrapers of New York,but more sleeker.

^Oh God!Tell me I didn't traveled to the futture!^ he thought upon then took notice of a newspaper box, ran toward t then gazed upon it's texts saying *The Daily Globe:Metropolis's best news source. March 16,2002" ^thank God it's the same day,but what's this Metropolis? I've never heard of this place.^ he then continued to the paper "SUPERMAN STRIKES BACK:" a picture showed of a man with a big letter S on his chest punching the daylights out of a woman with pale skin and blue clothing(sidenote: the villian Electricity.).This kind of seemed offensive since it showed a man punching a lady.^Maybe this man is a Villian?^.

Cap would have still kept reading the paper,but a loud scream from a woman alerted rushed toward the sound and found Man...with bird wings holding a purse,next to him was a frightened elderly woman, and next to her was...  
>"spiderman?!"yelled gain the attension of the Bird man was then pumled to the ground,while the old lady ran helped what he thought was spiderman but he noticed the costume was off."Peter are you O.k?"<p>

"I'm no Peter thanks from helping me out."The man in the spider costume said with a little bit of a stronger voice than spiderman."The name's Black Spider."  
>"And that thing?"Cap pointed at the bird man on the ground begining to get back on his feet.<br>"He's called Hawkman."Hawkman then stood up"Lets get out of!"Black spider grabbed Cap,and just like Spiderman,shot out webbing perpeling them on top of a large building's rooftop.  
>As soon as they were on the rooftop Hawkman came swinging with his and Black Spider teamed up and were abel to defeat to Hawkman.<p>

As they struck the final blow,uknown to them Hawkman reached in his pocket and pressed a button signaling to the JLA at base for League seeing this as a bit shocking shocking sent the Crimson Avenger to he did without being spotted,he seen Cap talking to the villian Black then pressed his backup button,which theJLA was sending Spider then left the Avenger found this as a perfect chance to arrest the man with the shield,but as soon as he grabed hold of the man's arm about to punch him the countered his attack with lightning speed.  
>Vigilante arrived at the rooftop,hid behind airducts, he saw the man with a shield tieing up the Crimson Avenger.<p>

Quickly he made a call to the JLA"Hey partners I might need back up here this guy took out Cr..."he was interupted by the man with the shield grabbing him and tossing him across the roof." slicker has heck of arms!"The man then thew a punch at him knoking out Vigilante.  
>"Vigilante come in!"screamed Vixen at the JLA's members of the JLA in the room soon got quickly ran off to save their coleagues from this threat.<p>

Cap took deep didn't know what to make of all of fighting the three he just captured he now colorful costumed people all seeming to be upset.^I see these must be there fellow criminal partners.^he thought to his reflexes spotted an arrow flying toward him,which he easyly blocked it with his seconds he spotted whom the archer was,wearing a green costume^What the Hawkeye?!No it's not him I don't why but he doesn't seem to be Clint.^All of a sudden all the costumed people strted to attack minutes of jumping across rooftops and fighting,everything was a litte was abel out beat these people he now was two buildings away from were he was originaly.

He exhaled deeply,he wanted again to think about of what just a new problem turned around and saw Woman flying in the air clad in a star filled undergarment,she also wore a golden a red top that had a golden eagel claded on her chest,and costume seemed a little too revealing."You should be ashamed for showing so much 't your mother teach you to dress properly!?"  
>"How dare you this to me Wonder Woman,princess of the Amozos!"yelled out the Woman.<p> 


End file.
